Memes
Transgeneration Memes 'Wait4Baba' Command spammed in democracy. Lore says that the main player is waiting for Baba the Magikarp to be revived from the dead and guide Abe through the Victory Road. 'TACTICAL SAVE!' A running gag in the community where if the main player accidentally saves before a major fight, people say "Tactical Save!", although you cannot restart the game to where you saved last. '(BibleThump) CRYOT (BibleThump)' People spammed this in chat, usually towards the ending, especially after the capture of Kenya and the endscenes happened. 'TEH URN!' "Teh Urn" means when there is a lot of hype for a battle, usually the run that beats the foe after many attempts. 'I want to get off of x's wild ride!' A popular saying when the players were stuck in the Team Rocket's Maze and Maxie's Laboratory. 'Consult x's cry' Due to the many Start spammers (known as the Start Squad), the players keep pulling up the PokeDex. In the re-run of Red, this happened a lot, and they kept listening to a lot of pokemon cries, most notably Bulbasaur's. This led to people saying to consult, and even worship, the Pokedex (mainly Bulbasaur's cry). X''' ... TriHard''' Spawning from Pokemon Stadium 2 and Pokemon Battle Revolution, this was originally used for the Pokémon Entei, which had a bad moveset in Stadium 2 and often lost in both games. This expression was expanded to other Pokémon in Pokemon Battle Revolution and runs following it, being used to describe a character that is undependable and lackluster in their game. Gen 1 Memes Due to the erratic nature of gameplay, many memes were spawned during Gen 1. 'Beat Misty' During Day 2 of the Gen 1 playthrough, the stream began to gain popularity and was linked to by several sites. New players joining the stream saw that Red was in Cerulean City, and they assumed that Misty had not yet been fought. This caused many people to post in the stream chat that they "need to beat Misty." It is believed that others joined in this assertion to confuse the players. Soon it became a running joke within the community, with people randomly posting messages such as "Guys, we need to beat Misty!" 'Praise Helix!' https://markroebbelen.bandcamp.com/track/praise-the-helix Propaganda from the Church Of The Helix depicting the Helix as the one true god who has Red's best interest's in mind. The Church Of The Helix Choir created a choral hymn "Praise The Helix" out of this meme which was popular enough to hit #1 on the Bandcamp charts for a time following it's release. Twitch turned the Helix Fossil into an official emoticon and various references to the Helix Fossil in popular culture can be found. In March 2015 Reddit user Hesser took photographs of an Egyptian mall that had mistaken Twitch Plays Pokémon fanart of praising the Helix Fossil as actual hieroglyphs. 'TPP fan theme song' YouTube user Tai Reflections made a theme song for TPP based off a challenge sent to him by a user. A Japanese and Spanish cover was also made. 'PC Demands Blood' :See main article: PC Because of the releases in the PC being seen as the "deaths" of Pokemon, the running joke spawned that the PC was an evil entity that demanded a blood sacrifice. Soon, whenever a Pokecenter was entered the chat would fill with people typing "the PC demands blood". 'Trees & the Ledge' The great amount of time required to teach a Pokemon the HM Cut, then choose that move from the menu while situated directly in front of a tree made cutting trees that were absolutely necessary to remove from the path to progress forward a major event during Gen 1. Ledges were particularly big obstacles due to how easy it was for a single rogue command in Anarchy mode to send Red jumping over a ledge, negated minutes and in some cases hours of progress. Due to the nature of these two usually benign obstacles being extremely difficult to pass in TPP, they became notorious among the community. Even in current generations ledges are considered heinous, although subsequent changes to the menu systems has made using moves outside of battle easier, reducing the difficulty of getting past trees. 'Digrat used Dig' :See main article: Digrat After having to go through the dreaded Rocket Maze and beat Giovanni, the players were about to get the Silph Scope. But then, someone opened the menu and eventually, a Raticate dug out of the building. This frustrated many players, as it took days to get past the maze. Both the Raticate's nickname (Digrat) and the birth of Democracy mode came from this unfortunate event. Gen 2 memes While some memes such as ones involving ledges and the PC continued from Gen 1 into Gen 2, the second playthrough of TPP spawned its own unique memes as well. 'Milk Whitney' :"Guys, we need to milk Whitney!" Like Beat Misty, but with the 3rd Johto Gym leader instead. "Beat" was replaced by "Milk" due to Whitney's most powerful Pokemon, a Miltank. After the third gym was conquered, the subject of the "need to milk" statement became almost any trainer that AJ encountered, which led to, at times, rather perverse statements. 'Kill the Gator' :See full article: The Gator Wars During the early run of the game, LazorGator continued to grow increasingly powerful, causing people to fear that this would ruin the fun of the game. Given the fact that almost the entire team was under level 20 while LazorGator was coasting in the high 40's; a small, but substantial, group protested to release him. This caused a nearly 18 hour civil war between those who wanted to "RELEASE THE GATOR" and those who wanted to let things play out. As the turmoil built, they finally reached the PC, Prince Omelette, was released instead. After the release of Prince Omelette, a good faction started to blame LazorGator for his death. As such, whenever AJ entered a Pokemon Center a sizable amount of people would try to release him yelling "Kill The Gator" in the chat. Another notable faction openly worked to make sure this never happened countering "Don't be a hater, Love the gator" in the chat and moving AJ away from the PC. 'X Killed the stream' Due to the drop in viewers from the Gen 1 stream, many of the remaining participants started to accuse anything that could possibly be blamed for the drop in views. This was usually expressed by comments in the chat saying, "being blamed killed the stream" Intermission Memes Some memes were spawned during intermissions between playthroughs as well. 'ICE GUNS WE'RE PACKING!' [[Twitch Plays with the Remote|Twitch plays with the remote]] 'Michael Catson' Michael Catson, named for his famous moonwalk, was the main protagonist of the intermission game TPP played called CATZ. The streamer put this game up, and then promptly went to bed. Around 10pm (game time), which was only an hour after this game had started up, the cat jumped off a table and got stuck in a glitch. The glitch put him in between his water bowl and the table and thus Michael Catson could not move. Well, he could move, but he couldn't move around. So he walked and walked and walked for nearly 5 hours (the game clock froze at 10pm) and the Catson Moonwalk was born. 'Party like its 10:00' As the in-game clock was stuck at 10:00 PM for the glitched-portion of the CATZ playthrough for hours of real-world time, people began to jokingly proclaim that everyone should "party like its 10:00 PM!". This is still often jokingly stated in chat, the TPP IRC, and the TPP Plug.dj room. ♫ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫ O E A E A U I E O E A ♫ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ ♫ A combination of vowels was spammed in the chat whenever the song "Village Bridge" from Pokémon Black/White came on during Pokémon Battle Revolution. Gen 3 Gen 3's memes were most often centered around the playthrough's absolute reliance on M4 and her move Rollout to progress past gym leaders and the Elite Four. 'M4 Rollout!' Most major battles were won due to M4 using Rollout, and memes spawned surrounding M4 literally rolling over the competition, sometimes like a bowling ball knocking over pins. Gen 3.5 'Potato' At one point during Fire Red, the streamer added a feature that would read the non-commands messages in the twitch chat with an automated voice. People then started spamming "potato" for no apparent reasons, so all you could hear was "potato". 'TEACHY TV' During Days 13 and 14, Democracy mode players accidentally activated the useless Teachy TV item, which spawned this meme. Soon people were demanding to watch more Teachy TV, and a petition was even formed for Nintendo and the Pokemon Company to create a season 2 of Teachy TV. Gen 4 'Oh no! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ o I spilled my reality!' Another version of the drink spilling meme. Refers to the unreal properties of the Distortion World. 'o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡”' A variation of the RIOT meme, for the Platinum Game Crash. Usually relating it to Cyrus and the death/coma interpretations. 'Keep Shinx Cute' Sparkles remained unevolved throughout the entire playthrough of Platinum. Keep Shinx Cute was a saying used to tell others to prevent its evolution. 'Gambling & the Coin Case' goes here 'DELELELE WOOOOOP' The Mob went crazy upon hearing Kricketune's cry, and will spam it whenever a Kricketune or Kricketot appears. Gen 4.5 '▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ▼ ◄ sorry, i dropped my doritos ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ▼﻿ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄﻿ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ►﻿ ▼﻿ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲' A chat spamming fad. This fad is still used to this day, by Twitch user Chillius03. Gen 5 'N's Crowns' Due to the intro of Pokemon Black featuring N being crowned being looped infinitely until the start of the playthrough, jokes arose about N's number of crowns. Gen 5.5 'SOME PIG!' Part of Operation Charlotte's web (an operation similar to operation love from Gen 2 destined to try and contract the pig wars 2 and save our tepig) 'づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ TOTODILE IS A CUTIE PATOOTIE (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ' Used when players wished to recieve the free totodile from the npc 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ TICK TOCK GET THE CROC ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' An inverse of Gen 2's Gator War meme. Instead of releasing Lazorgator as was the case in Gen 2, this meme instead focused on getting a Totodile from an NPC that was giving it away, since we had an empty spot in our party. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ PARTY LIKE IT'S 5-0 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' During the 2014 FIFA World Cup®, Germany played Brazil in the semifinals. During the game, Germany was leading 5-0, which spawned this copy-pasta meme to be spammed in the chat. At the end of the game, it was 7-1 Germany. 'IT'S THE GHOST OF STEVE!' goes here 'Frozen song parodies' LET IT GOOOOOO (caused by the fact that Opelucid City was frozen) 'The password is...SLOWPOKETAIL. Wait, wrong game' Likely related to the fact that in the Plasma Fairgate in order to progress a specific password needs to be entered on a keypad for a locked door. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ୧༼ ͡◉ل͜ ͡◉༽୨ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง ヽ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ﾉ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨乁( ◔ ౪◔)ㄏ─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ (ง •̀_•́)ง┌(° ͜ʖ͡°)┘(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)งᕙ༼◕ل͜◕༽ᕗ Sorry, I dropped my Ultra Variety Pack bag of Dongers.༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ୧༼ ͡◉ل͜ ͡◉༽୨ (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง ヽ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ﾉ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨乁( ◔ ౪◔)ㄏ─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ (ง •̀_•́)ง┌(° ͜ʖ͡°)┘(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜°)งᕙ༼◕ل͜◕༽ᕗ' and THE ROOF, THE ROOF, THE ROOF IS ALL DONGERED ส็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็༼ © ♒ ©༽ส็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ Chat Spam triggered by the realization that the stream's anti-spam bot stopped working. Gen. 6 WutFace / 2Spooky4Me . Used mostly when the HiveMind was passing through caves, Lavender Town, and the cutscene to Phoebe's room. Category:Memes Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation 3 Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Intermission Category:Generation 5 Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Generation 6